The Lust of a Lost Soul
by UnassumingOpossum
Summary: A romantic tragedy of a reunited couple. The unnamed narrator and protagonist of the story is a spirited young woman, who aspires to become one with herself and the world surrounding her while coping with the death of her newly deceased mother. This story contains heart wrenching realism as well as serious topics and plots that keep you guessing.
1. Chapter 1

The Lust of a Lost Soul

Da sun was out an it was so hoot I was sweating a hole bunch of sweat. It was summer but it was colder then where I was from, california! Now this lil town Forkes was my new home. It was dark nd there was nvr any sun but I was still hot cuz I just run that way since I was lil.

Anyways, I just moved here an I already am ready to hang myself. I hate it here! I came here to live with my papa after my mama died in a tragik train accident. Now I'm stuck here an I'm starting school today all hot.

I got to skool an walked in too the bill-ding. All the guys satred at meh cuz they though I was wicked sexah. I was waring a puush up bra an solid gold stiletto heels cuz I'm rich an a jean mini skirt an turqois halter top with hounds tooth pattern an it sounds ugly but it was real fucking hot! but not cuz imma slut or any thang I just wanted ppl to like me cuz I'm so fat an ugly to me.

A dude wit lite blond hare that was holding hands wit a real nasty skanky girl that wuz boring as heel an looked lik a ugly looking normal katy perry (ew!) was cheking meh ut. He winked at me an smiled sexily. I flipped him of buut he blew a kiss at me an pointed to the boys watercloset. I shook my hed but he was real cuuut so I coinsidered itt. I nodded an walke iinto the mens poder room with him an we strted making out. We did it until the bell rang.

I yelled, "oh, fuck! I'm gonna be late for entrapunuer class!"

The boy that I didn't know his name lauged nd didn't let me go.

"hey you perv lemme go!'

He shake his head an open his mouth. At fist I though he was gonna kissed me agin but him teeth grew into fangs an he hiss lik a cat.

I wanna called for help but he put his big hand ovr my mouth an told me to shut up so he can fuck me. I didn't know what to do so I let him an I secritly loved it! He was no human! He was something much much more! I didn't know what tho.

When he was done he bit me in my neck an drunk some of my warm blood, "you are so hot."

"Ik I am that's why your rapping me, stoopid."

He shook his head an stroked my face with cold filangies. He was very pale an had very ver very very azul (I speak French did I mention dat?) he was cool all ovr nd for the first time I noticed. He shook his head, "no I mean your hot like literaly. Your blod is real warm an so are you… I feel sometin when I'm with you… I I think I wanna luv you."

I pushed him away but he was strong lik sum kinda monster person, "lemme go! I don't even know who you are we only banged for a while!"

He liked more blood offa my neck an, "I am terrius armond Fabio. You can call me terri. You are?"

I almosf didn't wanna say bit he was to cuuut an had a nice ass an underware hot dog was big, "my real name is lola but ppl call me chastity cuz I'm such a good girl."

He nodded lovinly, "Ik you aren't a skank lik my gf. She is a real hoor."

I smiled cuz ik I was rite when I first layed I's on her slutty body, "I lik your accent an I cood tell she was a slut cuz of the way she looks. Why are you wit her then?"

"cuz I'm a boi who has needs an she is the only girl that can hondle me cept you."

I scrathed my noggin, "whyy cant no one handle you?"

He turned away from me all embarrised an lemme go even tho I was enjoying him holdin me down. He sighed an was obvious didn't wanna tell me why but I had to no. I am very nosy sometimes an I lik to no things. I didn't know wat he was.

I strtedtowards him, "you can trust me. You luv meh!"

"ur rite! I'm… I'm a vampire."

I gasped an was shokde. I though he was kiddin bet then he turn into a bat an back into him an then I new.

I passed out an fell in his musculer arms, passed out.

2

I woke in a bed that I didn't no. I didn't no where I was cuz I had been passed out for a long wile. I open my eye an I looked round at all the thing in the rum. Thur wasn't much bu It was pretty cool!

"ur up!"

I turned to look at terri that was lying nxt t omeh in the bed. I screeched an he hit me hrd to shoot me up.

"ow! Why did you do this? Where am I you monster vampire! I wanna go hoe to my papa. He will sue you cuz his rich an I am too an I hve a rape wisle!"

He smiled, "you did."

I strted to look for my safety wisle my papa gived me in case of a rapist attax. It was gone!

"GIMME IT BAK YOU RAPIST! YOU ARE A BAD MAN! I SHOODNT HVE LIKED YOU IN THE EYES WHEN WE WERE DOIN IT!"

He chuckled an gived meh bak my wisle, "here. I luv you an don't want you callin me mean things lik dat cuz I luv you more then the blood in ppl that I ned to live my aftr life."

I fogave him cuz he was being so romntic. I took the wisle an threw it away an then that's when he new I wasn't gonna tell papa about him rapping me an kidnapping me from skool.

He kissed me an went to mke sex wit me but I told him no I am not that kind of girl.

He said it was okay an we cood do it wen I'm ready cuz I was stil a vergin. He say I was hot tho an he cant wait.

I nodded cuz Ik I was, "I am hot. Me es bon!"

He gasps, "you speak French?"

"yes," I said feeling proud like, "my mama thought me when I was a lil child…"

Then I strted to crying cu z I missed her even tho she slept wit every gay who owned a gitar.

Terri held me an said it was okay.

I slaped him in the face, braking his nose, "no its not! You dnt no abot my mama. She was almost as hawt as me but not as cuz I'm yunger an not old lady lik."

"my mother an father are dead too cuz I live long."

I felt very bad cuz he wuz just lik me! We were ment to be but his slut gf was stil around so I had to mke plans to kill her.

3

I wated outside for bella to leeve her skool but she was stryin for a wile cuz she was such a nerd an nvr fucked her bf but every utter gay cuz she suck dat cok lik a vacume.

Wen I saw her I nuged my frend that I had mde the utter dae. He was hot lik the fire an had an appetit for raw meet. Anyway he wus in luv wit meh cuz I let him see under my shit an he fell in luv wit me.

Jacob nodded, "shood I go now?"

I nodded, "yea, twll your frends to wke up cuz they er sleepin lik idiots."

Jacob woke his 2 utter frends an was imbaressed cuz I was so hawt.

Then they 3 of them went up to bella an stred beating her up lik I wanted an she got curb stomped. She was cryin an said for them to sop it cuz she wood blow em but Jacob luved meh an new she was a slut.

I walked oover tho an smiled sweetily at her face an she said YOU! All madish an I nodded.

I put a hand on jabob's abs an said, "I want you to rapp her lik her bf did me."

He was not sur cuz he luved me an he say ok cuz for you!

Than him an his frends strted to gang bang her an she likd it so I tol em to do it hrdr an she strted to cry an say no plz I dnt wanna. I laughed cuz she got wat she dessert an I though it was kinda hawt to watch but I dint do anythin with em cuz I'm not dat kinda girl. I had a Good reputayshun.

Wen they all orgasmed an cummed she was died. I giggled an than Jacob kissed meh an I leyt him cuz he was glisening with swet an I though it was sexaher then terri. He picke me h up an cary me to under the twisty slide the playgrund an did anil to me an I sayed yes a lot durin it an his frends watched cuz there pervs an then I wood sue them cuz of it.

Wen he was dun agin he tol his frends to berry bellas blooody body an to reap her mur if they want cuz necro was in in forkes.

I stred at him in the eyes an they were goldin lik a litebulb in my bedrum, "Tre bon."

"we, es me gustal!"

Than we did it sum mur cuz we new the sam language an I though dat was hawt o f hum to tell me "yes, I am very hawt!" in france.

I didn't cur abot terri or w.e. his nam was cuz he wuz nut as hawyt as Jacob an he wuz bad at sexy time. I though it wuz funy dat I kil his gf for nuthin but I'm not a bid purrsun so I sent flowers to her famaly but they dint cared cuz she was a hore anyway.

The mouring I woke up an went downstars to eat food my chef had mde for meh cuz I'm rich. I likd the chef even tho she was a women.

She give me pancoks an juice from france cuz I like stuf from thur.

"I dnt wanna eat cuz I'm wrkin on getting mure anorexic."

"ik how to hve loos wate."

"Wat, madamuzel?"

"sex."

Then we had lesbian sexh an I figerd I was bi… I had to twell jabob b4 if was to latte.

4

"Jacob I need to tak to u cuz I hve to tell you dat I am bi an I hop you still luv meh."

I holded my breast in anziety an wated for him to ansir.

Then he shook his hed an flip me of cuz he was not in luv wit me now, "you dum birch I nevr luved you cuz I jus wanted to do anil wit you witout bein sued for rap. Lol I had herpes an am a werewolf so I also hav tapeworm an dats why I'm so fit."

I cried an then stop cuz now I had tapeworm an I cood loos wate wit dat an ppl cood see my ribs more. I lolled an he though I was crazy so he got all hawt an buttered cuz carzy chiks turn him in.

I say no I am not crazy in france an he understud meh. Then we did it in his jeep to the duk song cuz he haz werd fetishez lik dat an I did to untul he wuz dun an tried to eat meh.

I yell for help an then terri cum an rip jacob's nose off him face an step on it wit his pointed heel on his boot. He was bi too I cud tel cuz he was dress lik a girl an I though he wuz hawt cuz I lik both kinda ppl now.

He than rapped jabob to death an run ovr his body wit his own jeep then drove it off a cliff to comit suiside cuz he though I didn't luv him. I grabbed his out of the jeep b4 he plummetd to the ground.

"you you shaved me. I though you heated me."

I did but now Jacob is dead so now we can be together."

He seem happy an carryed me up a tre (my English is sumtimes bad cuz of the freance tre enstead of tree)

An he rapped me in the tre. I cryed bu I owed hum for saving meh from that thunder cunt jacoby.

Then I was not a vergin anylonger lik mama had hoped for meh to b forevr.

I was bein rapped when I strted to yell out of hurtin an good, "O h Jacob!"

He stopped rapped me an bgin to s.o.b. like a s.o.b., "but you luved meh tho!"

"no, no! I doe, I just got carried away cuz rape is scary an I dnt lhev my wisle an my papa just died of rape."

He nodded, "my papa was raped tp deth too…"

Then ik we were ment to be together forever. Fuck mama ill be sexed.

5

I wuz me papas funeral an in a hot lil blck # so I cood hve da iitercorse wit da deth body lik he wanted in his will. I didn't ware underware an wen I went too the coffin to say pretend goodby to him untul all the gests left I bend ovr an every guy locked uo my dress an ran up to rap me. Edward Terri woodnt cum cuz he wood guv away his secrete identity as a vampire.

So all my papas frends did me in his coffin an than the priest cheered an I new my papa wood be prowd dat I took it lik a man like he did wen he was rapped.

Then a cop cum an said stop thur are childrens hur an they are wantin to join in an that is not rite unless you are indoors. That's wen I realized how much of a pervs every guy riilly is! All the care abot is ex. An I am a lady an shood ware things under my dress an not hve sex wit my ded papa.

Then the cop sayed he wood found out who rapped my papa to deth an then mde out wit me (not in a rapist sort of way cuz he was hot for bein in his lik 60's) the preist pelvik thrusted an nocked ovr da coffin wit my papa in it an. I kried cuz he mde him fall an ded ppl are lik flags you cnt let them tough the ground cuz its lik bad luk.

The cop planted weed on the priest an arrested hims for me cuz I said I wood hve sex wit him an my bf tonight cuz we wur all bisex.

Then a few girls cum up to meh an said sorry for the rapp an the flag thing an my loss an they say I'm pretty. I though they was hawt so I invited them ovr so we cood get to no each utter an then I rapped them with a baseball bat cuz I was angry an hated women. Then the 3 died of brutil rap an strangulatin. I had Jacob tke there bodies awy an put then in his new jeep an bury them. He was a gud frend, but I coodnt evr tell terri abot him O.O he'd kell him fo sho.


	2. Chapter 2

6

I sleeped tite dat nite an in da morning I cum downstars. I wuz greeeetd wit da smel uf eggoz an bakin. My papa hd cocked me brekfist evin tho I wuz on a diet/ I sit duwn sad lik an starred at mi plat of fat as fuud. I wuz upsit on a kount of I waz in luv wit both jacob an terri.

Mi papa tuk a seet nxt to meh, "Whats rong, huni?"

all it 1nce I blerted uot, "IM PRT UF A LUV TRIANGEL, PAPA!1"

He tryed to cumfurt meh bt it mde meh fel wors so I punshed hm in the fce an he strtd to crie cuz I broked his noes. I wuz mor den human,,, I waz mush mor. I wus a a foxxx deem on. I jus new it hd to b! der wuz sines al ovr the plce.

"papa!" I hallerd! "Y dnt u tel meh wat I I'm?!"

He cuvred hiss fce cuz I wuz so anrgy nd all pwrful lik. "don hert me! Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!"

I bcked awy. Stun. Howe cood I do dis to meh on papa… I luvd hum… bt I vcoodnt tak seei hum lik dis. I mde a big ball of enr G bove ne hed an mde it cum crashin down on my papa… he wuz ded. I had no1 now. I had to merry terri or Jacob. It wus the onlee way I cood wit the babie ui hd growin in me….. I neded to fiined out hoo da dad waz furst… jabob… or terri armond Fabio… I hopped wit al me hart dat da babie daddii wuz

7

"mama, im hungryyyyyyyyyyy!' babie meh shooted at my mama.

Mama wus so hawt an wuz a prostitutes so dats y wi dnt hve mch $$$ fo fuud.

She pat me messi boyish hare an smelled down at me, "we get pray sun."

It wuz al comin bak to meh. Me past as a foox demon… I wuz speshul an I dnt evn notise et!

" HEY LOLA BABY!"

Jacob cum runnin ovr to meh on the strrt an had wit out a shirt he cum runnin ovr to meh on the street.

He wuz sush a shovinistik pig but ihe wuz jus so hawt I wau in lux wit him. I had to tell him aboot the babi.

He cum obr to kiss me but I got sad look on me fase an say, "I'm preggers wit your babie."

"OMFGGG! WTF?! LOL? NO! FFFFUUuuuuuUUU-!"

I stped hum becuz he waz strtin ta trn un2 a wulf, "Jacob,,, it mei nut be urs… tho."

Den he got happi agin an did 5 bckflips in a row an I clapppped real loud for hum cuz it wus the cooliest thin I had EVAR seen in mu hooel lyfee! I hopped de babbie waz hiz!

8

I wacthedd ass Jacob aproached meh. He wlkd slw lik an had moor swagger dan Jacob. I let terri kiss me bt den he see how sad I loked.

He plced a hnd on meh fce and ask, "Whats rong, my luv? But sft wat lite threw yondr winder brake tis de east an lola chastity es de sun!"

He quoted fum hamlet to mke me fel bettr but I stil had my pregnantcy scandle!

"TERRIOMGDONTBEMADBUTIMPREGNA NT!"

He smilled at meh, "I luv u n wil luv 2 hve ur babbie!"

At dat moment = I new dat I wnts terrri to beh the dad. I lurved him sooo soo mush!


End file.
